Let it die
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Après le combat contre le Nogitsune, Stiles tomba dans un profond coma. La meute en deuil avait du mal à se remettre de la mort d'Allison et celle d'Aiden. Mais comment faire quand une nouvelle menace s'abat sur Beacon Hills? Quel est le secret qui se cache derrière le coma de Stiles qui permet à ce dernier de se déplacer dans le monde des vivants en tant qu'esprit. Pas death fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je sais une autre fic alors qu'elle en a encore en attente! Mais voilà on n'arrête pas les idées... Malheureusement.**

 **Alors l'auteur: c'est sortie de mon imagination.**

 **Le titre c'est "Let it die" et malgré le titre ce n'est pas une Death fic.**

 **Le couple c'est du Sterek.**

 **L'histoire se passe juste après la saison 3B (ma préférée). Elle ne spoilera pas la saison 4 ni la saison 5.**

 **Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part bonne lecture**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Let it die**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **.**_

Les bips sonores des machines retentissaient dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculée. Des individus entouraient le lit d'un jeune garçon endormi au chaud dans les draps soyeux. L'endormi était relié à un cardiogramme qui mesurait la fréquence des battements de son cœur. Même si pour les visiteurs, cette machine ne servait pas à grand chose, ils entendaient nettement le rythme produit par le muscle grâce à leur oreille surnaturel.

La seule inquiétude qu'ils avaient été de savoir si leur compagnon allait se réveiller de ce terrible cauchemar qui est le coma. Les derniers événements avaient laissé des marques indélébiles à chacun. Pourtant, ils avaient eu à faire face à des tueurs mais jamais à une telle fréquence. Le dernier en date était terrible, le Nogitsune. Ce démon-renard avait possédé le pauvre humain de la meute, Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif du comté de Beacon Hills. Lors de la possession, le jeune adolescent avait fait des ravages importants dans la ville. Le sang des innocents coulait sur les mains anciennement propre du jeune garçon hyperactif.

Pour le sauver, la meute avait employé les grands moyens seulement durant la bataille, ils avaient perdu deux compagnons, Allison et Aiden. Quant à Stiles, lorsque le Nogitsune fut vaincu, il tomba dans un coma inquiétant, les médecins ignoraient même si un jour le garçon allait se réveiller ou s'il allait succomber à son coma.

Le shérif, John Stilinski, restait au chevet de son enfant tenant toujours une bouteille de whisky. Il ne supportait pas l'hôpital, sa femme était morte dans cet institut et maintenant il était sur le point de perdre son fils. Il mentirait s'il disait que l'épisode du Nogitsune était derrière lui, le sale renard avait éveillé en lui des vieux souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé avoir. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments en faisant croire à tout le monde que Stiles avait la même maladie que Claudia. La ruse de l'animal démoniaque avait fonctionné, tout le monde pensait que son fils allait mourir comme sa mère.

Ils avaient beau l'avoir vaincu l'ombre diabolique du démon était sur eux. Scott ne venait que rarement, il faisait son deuil comme Chris et Isaac. Lydia venait mais elle repartait vite de la chambre lorsqu'elle voyait l'état déplorable de son ami relier à des machines. Quant à Derek, il restait à l'hôpital sur une chaise attendant un meilleur résultat. Le loup garou de naissance culpabilisait pensant de nouveau que tout était de sa faute. Ses idées noires le tourmentaient, la meute d'un autre était de nouveau détruite, la raison, une autre relation foireuse avec un Darach cette fois-ci. Cela ne lui avait pas suffit d'avoir condamné sa famille à une mort douloureuse, il avait désormais permis à une autre folle de planter une graine malsaine dans une meute remplie d'adolescent innocent. Pire encore, cette mauvaise graine avait touché une personne, cette personne était le noyau de la meute, elle avait atteint Stiles.

Derek n'était pas idiot, la meute McCall ne tournait pas autour de son Alpha mais elle tournait autour du seul humain de la bande, Stiles. C'était de lui que tout avait commencé, c'est lui qui trouvait les plans pour sauver les fesses de tout le monde. Derek ne pouvait qu'admirer ce courage et cette ténacité dont faisait preuve l'hyperactif. Le loup garou ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait de la meute si Stiles ne se réveillait pas de ce coma. Pour l'instant, le lycanthrope ne pouvait que se morfondre et attendre.

* * *

Je marchais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je voyais les médecins s'occuper des blesser suite à l'attaque dans cet institut. Je me sentais encore plus misérable en voyant les pleures des mères suite à la mort d'un enfant frapper par un Onis. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux ambrés. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce paysage sans me dire que tout était de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus fort, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. J'aurai du résister.

Soudain, je vis devant moi un renard au pelage d'un roux magnifique. Ses yeux ambrés me fixèrent. Personne ne semblait remarquer qu'un animal avait pénétré l'enceinte de l'établissement. Le vulpe semblait me faire signe mais je ne bougeais pas. Les souvenirs étaient trop frais dans ma mémoire pour faire confiance à un renard. C'était cet animal qui avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui.

Je partis vers une autre direction oubliant cette bête qui n'apporte que le malheur. Je passais la porte pour voir mon père assis sur sa chaise habituelle regardant mon corps dormir dans les draps. Le son des machines était assourdissant. Je n'aimais pas rester dans cette pièce et me voir dans le coma. Je ne comptais plus les jours où je me baladais sous la forme d'un fantôme dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. J'errais dans les pièces regardant et souffrant du malheur d'autrui suite à l'attaque du Nogitsune. Scott ne passait presque plus me voir, la mort d'Allison lui était difficile à supporter. Lydia voulait rester forte devant mon père mais dès qu'il était hors de sa vue, elle se mettait à pleurer pour Aiden, pour Allison et pour moi.

Isaac et Chris n'étaient pas venus me voir, le choc était encore trop frais dans leur tête. Kira n'était pas assez à l'aise avec la meute pour montrer son soutien. Et Derek, celui qui m'avait le plus surpris, restait tous les jours sur sa chaise à se morfondre comme une âme en peine. J'aurai aimé pouvoir le toucher et lui dire que je vais bien, seulement, je ne faisais que traverser ce que je touche.

Les mots du Nogitsune résonnaient toujours dans ma tête comme une musique effroyable. Le genre de sérénade qu'on avait envie d'éteindre directement tellement elle nous remplit d'effroi. Seulement, je ne connaissais pas le bouton off pour arrêter ces mots.

"Chacun en a une mais personne ne peut la perdre"

Je devenais fou à force d'entendre cette phrase. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains avant de hurler comme une Banshee. Les lumières de l'hôpital se mirent à crépiter, les néons clignotaient tandis que le cardiogramme s'emballait à côté de mon corps qui convulsait. Derek avait débarqué dans la chambre ainsi que les médecins qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose que tous ces bruits arrêtent, qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Mon cri doubla d'intensité détruisant les fenêtres de la chambre sous le regard paniqué de mon père et de Derek.

Le courant s'arrêta dans tout l'hôpital et le son s'arrêta. Je n'entendais plus rien. Quelqu'un avait éteint ce fameux bouton off. L'établissement était sombre et je sentais mes mains trembler sous l'intensité de mon cri. Les médecins qui se trouvaient autour de mon lit vérifiait mes signes vitaux. J'étais toujours en vie, mon âme attaché à mon corps. Je regardai Derek qui semblait soucieux regardant autour de lui discrètement sans doute pour tenter de comprendre ce phénomène bizarre.

Finalement, après les examens, le corps médical quitta la chambre laissant Derek et mon père seuls avec ma partie visible à l'œil humain.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda mon père.

\- Du surnaturel.

Derek, comme toujours, direct et court. Deux mots pour qualifier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mon père semblait être aussi désespéré que moi car il ajouta:

\- Je l'avais bien compris mais je croyais que cela allait se terminer avec l'histoire du Nogitsune!

\- Apparemment non.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait convaincre le shérif de Beacon Hills de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Soudain, les lumières revinrent et le cardiogramme se remit en marche, répétant son bip incessant. Mon père soupira avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil favori. Derek, lui, se plaça vers la fenêtre pour regarder les débris. Le loup garou fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est "étrange"? demanda mon père portant son regard sur Derek.

\- La vitre ne s'est pas cassée de l'extérieur.

Mon père se leva et je le suivis. En concert, on écarquilla les yeux en voyant très peu d'éclat de verre à l'intérieur de la chambre comme si l'explosion venait de... Je me mis à paniquer et mon corps le ressentit car le cardiogramme s'emballa de nouveau en rythme avec mon angoisse grandissant.

Un médecin réapparut en quatrième vitesse informant mon père que mon corps agissait comme s'il faisait une crise de panique. Je tentai de me calmer mais rien ne faisait. Ma nouvelle condition ne m'aidait pas au contraire. J'essayai de retrouver mon calme me concentrant sur un point d'ancrage comme mes amis les loups et je le trouvai en la compagnie de mon père. Le cardiogramme se calma et mon rythme cardiaque redevint normal.

\- La crise est passée, mais je ne sais pas si cela va recommencer, annonça le médecin.

\- Est-ce une bonne chose cette crise? demanda mon père plein d'espoir.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons le dire. Il est effectivement rare d'avoir ce genre de cas où le patient dans son coma nous fasse une crise de panique. Mais nous ne pouvons pas dire s'il va se réveiller ou non.

Un son de téléphone retentit et je reconnus la sonnerie du téléphone de Derek. Elle était comme lui simple et sans rechigner. Le loup s'excusa et sortit de la pièce. Je le suivis à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Lydia, je suis à l'hôpital. Le téléphone est normalement interdit.

Un moment de pause me dit que la jeune femme lui répondait.

\- Comment ça, tu te sentais mal. Tu avais envie de crier? (...) Non, il va bien à part deux frayeurs. (...)

Je vis Derek froncer les sourcils, je manquai de rire de lui mais son visage trop sérieux me donnait surtout des frissons dans le dos.

Au loin, je vis une infirmière rougir tout en faisant les gros yeux à Derek. Elle essayait d'être menaçante face à cette montagne tout en muscle lycanthrope. Le loup la vit et lui lança un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir encore plus la femme et me hérissait le poil de cheveux. J'avais horreur de voir son jeu de séduction surtout quand on savait la chance qu'il avait avec les femmes.

Seulement, malgré son sourire "charmeur", l'infirmière lui pointa une pancarte où on voyait un téléphone barré. Il lui montra deux doigts, sans doute pour lui expliquer qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps même si la personne au bout du fil semblait être Lydia Martin.

\- Lydia, il faut que je raccroche mais dès que j'en serais plus je t'appelle.

La blonde vénitienne semblait être d'accord car il raccrocha enfonçant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans. L'infirmière sourit et se prépara à accoster le bel apollon dans le couloir mais elle fut coupée par un médecin qui avait besoin de ses services. Je souris en voyant son visage déçu de ne pouvoir charmer le beau Derek Hale.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin et mon père. Ce dernier semblait avoir passé un sale moment avec le docteur. Derek rentra de nouveau dans la pièce. Je souris me disant que c'était la première fois que Derek pouvait passer autant de temps avec moi sans avoir l'envie de me plaquer contre n'importe quelle surface à disposition ou encore de menacer. Je suivis les deux hommes qui fermèrent la porte derrière Derek pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Je savais qu'avec des infirmières commères dès que l'une d'elle avait trouvé une belle proie, on pouvait s'attendre à voir débarquer les dames trop curieuses.

\- Le médecin ne donne pas des bonnes nouvelles. Il pense que Stiles ne va pas survivre, dit John. Personne ne peut aider mon fils s'il fait de nouveau une crise.

Je regarde mon père pleurer sur sa chaise à côté de mon lit.

\- J'ai eu Lydia au bout du fil, dit Derek.

Mon père regarda le loup avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension. Il connaissait les pouvoirs Banshee de Lydia et il redouta une chose qu'elle ait crié.

\- Elle n'a pas crié.

Le soulagement remplaçait la peur mais mon père restait suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

\- Elle m'avait informé que ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital, la destruction de vitre et les lumières qui se mettent à réagir bizarrement à toucher quelques habitations autour de l'hôpital dont sa maison. Elle s'est même mise à saigner de l'oreille mais elle était sur d'avoir entendu la voix de Stiles qui hurlait.

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que les deux autres regardaient mon corps endormi.

\- Mais c'est impossible mon fils est dans le coma, s'exclama mon père.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'un moment dans la nuit elle s'était sentie mal et d'un coup les vitres de sa chambre ont littéralement explosé et qu'elle avait entendu la voix de Stiles.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Derek fit un signe discret à mon père et il se dirigea doucement vers la porte parlant à John une histoire bizarre entre deux individus. Arrivée à la porte, il l'ouvrit laissant rentrer une dizaine d'infirmière qui tentait d'espionner les deux hommes de ma chambre. Une vague d'énervement me prit et les bonnes femmes se retrouvaient contre le mur en face, légèrement sonnées.

\- Laissez les personnes tranquillement dans leur coma! m'exclamai-je avant d'arriver à fermer la porte sans la toucher.

\- Oh bon sang, comment la porte s'est fermée? paniqua mon père.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que voulait dire Lydia. Stiles si tu es dans cette pièce fait nous un signe.

J'écarquillai les yeux cherchant un moyen seulement ce n'était qu'instinctif. Je ne contrôlais rien du tout. John regarda dans la pièce cherchant le moindre indice avant de soupirer. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Lydia furieuse avec une oreille qui saignait.

\- Derek, on ne raccroche pas au nez d'une dame, s'énerva-t-elle.

Je manquai de rire, Derek n'avait aucune finesse avec la jeune femme.

\- En plus, tu me forces à venir dans un hôpital où la mort est présente dans chaque couloir de cet établissement aveuglant. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai failli hurler. Et en prime que font ces infirmières assommées devant la porte de la chambre?

Je souris pensant avoir trouvé le moyen de leur dire que j'étais là.

\- Oh c'est rien, juste des bécassines qui voulaient voir à quoi ressemblait un loup garou musclé et surtout beau gosse. Car ne le nions pas Derek est un bel éphèbe. Il me rend tristement joli avec ses tablettes de chocolats digne d'un super héro sous cortisone. Et j'en ai vu des super héros dans les comics, ils avaient presque la même musculature que Derek, dis-je.

\- Stiles quand je voudrais ton avis sur Derek, j'aimerai que tu ne parles pas de ses muscles, s'exclama-t-elle surprenant les deux hommes de la chambre.

\- Tu as bien dit Stiles? s'étonna mon père.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux regardant mon corps inerte et je vis Derek froncer les sourcils.

\- Merci Lydia, tu viens de me confirmer ce que je pensais, dit le loup.

\- Comment ça?

\- Stiles est un esprit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **Le deuxième n'arrivera pas tout de suite car je pars bientôt et je n'aurai pas de réseau pour vous l'envoyer. Mais laissez une review cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.**

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite pour les Aoûtiens de bonne vacance et pour les** **Juillettistes bon courage.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que les mots oubliés ou encore les fautes d'orthographes ne se sont pas glissées ou faufilées dans ce chapitre. Je prie pour que non.**

 **J'ai posté plus tôt que prévu travaillant d'arrache-pied pour terminer rapidement ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. C'est toujours agréable de savoir si les personnes aiment ou n'aiment pas cette histoire.**

 **Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **.**_

Le silence régnait dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Derek avait encore et toujours jeté un froid suite à cette révélation. Je savais que personne ne pouvait me voir mais je pensais plus que j'étais un fantôme mais pas un esprit, d'ailleurs c'était quoi la différence entre les deux. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que je ne sois pas entièrement mort.

Mon père manquait de s'évanouir face à la révélation, j'avais l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on s'amusait à le tourner et retourner pour qu'il souffre encore plus. Je pouvais le comprendre, il venait d'apprendre que son fils qui était dans le coma avait son âme détaché du corps et vivait parmi eux. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux surnaturels contrairement à nous tous qui le vivions depuis que Scott s'était fait mordre par l'oncle psychopathe du nom de Peter Hale.

John s'assit sur sa chaise favorite et regarda mon corps.

\- Stiles, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas...

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Je regardai Lydia qui lança un regard peiné à mon paternel.

\- Il n'est pas mort, intervint Derek.

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller mon père qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Pas mort tu dis! Mon fils est dans le coma et il se balade en tant qu'esprit...

\- Justement c'est un esprit, ce n'est pas un fantôme. Les fantômes ne sont rattachés à rien. Stiles est toujours en vie, son cœur qui bat nous le confirme tous, le coupa Derek pointant le cardiogramme. Il est juste entre deux mondes, le notre et celui des morts. Mais la question qu'il faut qu'on se pose c'est pourquoi.

John regarda Derek comme s'il venait de voir une anomalie sur le visage du lycanthrope. Ce dernier avait peut-être raison, je n'avais jamais fait de recherches sur le sujet. Je ris en me disant que cela pouvait être amusant d'être ma propre étude. Habituellement, je faisais des recherches sur les loups garous à présent je ferai des études sur les esprits et les fantômes.

\- Que sais-tu sur les esprits Derek? demanda Lydia.

\- Pas grand chose. En tant qu'être humain, on ne peut pas voir les esprits. On sait qu'ils sont présents autour de nous et que plus l'esprit est puissant et plus il fera des dommages autour de lui.

Il pointa les fenêtres brisées.

\- C'est l'œuvre de Stiles? s'étonna mon père.

Je déglutis et le cardiogramme eut un louper démontrant ainsi ma culpabilité.

\- Les esprits utilisent de la télékinésie. Un moyen pour dire aux êtres vivants qu'ils sont là. Seulement, les humains ordinaires ne prennent pas ce phénomène d'éclatement de vitres de la même façon et l'esprit finit par mourir devenant souvent un fantôme rancunier qui s'attaque aux vivants.

\- Stiles peut devenir méchant! paniqua Lydia.

\- Je ne sais pas tout dépend de lui. Pour l'instant, c'est un esprit et il n'est pas mort. Enfin, son corps est en vie, répondit Derek.

\- C'est la première fois que je l'entends autant parler, dis-je.

\- Mais pourquoi suis-je la seule à l'entendre dire des conneries! râla Lydia fusillant un point imaginaire dans la pièce.

Je souris comprenant que normalement il était pour moi.

\- Il s'agit de ton pouvoir de Banshee. Tu es une connexion entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Stiles vivant entre les deux, il est naturel que tu l'entendes, expliqua Derek.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Derek sache autant de chose sur les esprits. C'est impressionnant même pas besoin d'appeler le grand manitou pour connaître les réponses, m'étonnai-je.

Lydia se crispa preuve qu'elle avait marre de m'entendre mais pas de me voir. Derek soupira de soulagement ce qui me vexa grandement. Un livre posé sur la table de nuit vola frappant le loup qui se mit à grogner.

\- Stiles, tu as de la chance d'être un esprit car sinon tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure.

Je ris devant la tête de Derek pour une fois que je pouvais me moquer de lui sans recevoir le moindre coup, j'en profitais un peu. Je vis mon père dépité par mon attaque enfantine. Je n'y pouvais rien, je ne contrôlais rien sinon je n'aurais pas lancer un livre au visage de Derek, je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus gros.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre informant les visiteurs que les visites étaient terminées. Mon père râla affirmant qu'il n'allait pas laisser son fils tout seul mais le docteur ne voulut rien savoir affirmant que j'étais dans le coma et par conséquent, je ne remarquerais pas son absence. Je hurlai un joli gros mot et Lydia soupira avant de suivre le conseil du médecin. Derek en fit de même et après des négociations difficiles mon père put rester à mon chevet. Je souris me disant que je ne serais pas seul cette nuit encore. Je m'installe près de mon corps regardant le ciel étoilé. L'inconvénient avec mon nouvel état c'était que je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, ni de manger, ni de boire. C'était inquiétant et surtout effrayant, je n'étais qu'à un pas de la mort.

Je regardai mon père dormir sur sa chaise. Le sommeil avait eu raison de lui. Je souris avant d'admirer mon magnifique corps immobile. Je voulus caresser ma joue mais je ne passais qu'au travers. Je commençai à me demander si un jour je retrouverai mon corps.

* * *

Derek partit de l'hôpital, soucieux. Il avait déjà eu à faire à des esprits ou plutôt des fantômes, ceux de sa famille qui réclamaient vengeance d'avoir été tués dans l'incendie dévastateur. Savoir que Stiles était désormais entre la vie et la mort ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. John gardait espoir que son fils décide de rester parmi les vivants mais Derek ne savait pas si un esprit pouvait véritablement retourner dans son corps.

La condition de Stiles l'inquiétait vraiment car même si le fils du shérif était dans le coma, il ne devrait pas être un esprit. Et c'était de là que venait la peur de Derek, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que l'âme de Stiles se détache du corps.

Il se rendit chez Deaton, l'ancien émissaire de sa mère, tentant ainsi d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Le matin, enfin le matin, c'était la première fois que j'attendais le matin avec autant d'impatience et d'envie. Les rayons du soleil qui apparaissaient au loin me firent un bien fou. Lorsque j'étais "humain", je rejetais cette matinée qui annonçait les cours maintenant en tant qu'esprit je n'attendais qu'une chose les premiers rayons solaires. Mon père avait ronflé toute la nuit mettant une certaine ambiance dans la chambre mais sinon il n'y avait rien, je pouvais presque entendre une mouche volée à l'autre bout du couloir tellement c'était calme. Les médecins ne bougeaient pas beaucoup et laissaient sans doute leurs patients dormir. Sur le coup, je détestais ma nouvelle condition, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. Les objets me traversaient, je pouvais me balader dans les couloirs mais pour aller où, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de mon corps.

Si cela se trouvait à partir d'une certaine distance, je ne pouvais plus avancer à cause d'un fil invisible qui me rattache à mon corps. Je ris m'imaginant marchant sur place.

Soudain, des voix retentirent dans ma tête, j'eus de nouveau mal. Le cardiogramme s'emballa avertissant mon père qui se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Stiles! Stiles! paniqua mon père.

Les médecins rentrèrent en trombe dans la chambre demandant à mon père de s'éloigner de moi. Les voix parlèrent entre elles.

"Chacun en a une mais personne ne peut la perdre".

Soudain, je vis le renard roux à la porte de ma chambre. Le vulpe se mit à hurler et les voix s'estompèrent et le cardiogramme se calma.

\- Nous devons immédiatement faire un scanner de contrôle. Qu'on prépare une salle! ordonna le médecin à une infirmière.

Je tressaillis en attendant les mots du docteur. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre examen, si je me retrouvais comme avant où le Nogitsune avait pris possession de moi à cause de ma faiblesse et de ma jalousie à être normal.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Derek. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la mine fatiguée du loup. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir fait une nuit blanche. Seulement, malgré sa nuit mouvementée, Derek restait impeccable. Aucunes cernes n'étaient présentes sous ses yeux magnifiquement verts menthe.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne crois pas qu'un examen pourrait expliquer ce qui se passe avec monsieur Stiles Stilinski. Et puis, je voudrais m'entretenir avec le shérif.

Les médecins froncèrent les sourcils avant d'accepter de sortir de la pièce. Je soufflai de soulagement, je n'aurai pas le droit au scanner. Je levai la tête et je remarquai que Derek regardait dans ma direction. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me vois? demandai-je bêtement.

\- Et je t'entends, ajouta-t-il.

Je paniquai alors que je reculais.

\- Tout va bien Stiles. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis allé voir Deaton et il a fabriqué durant la nuit une potion me permettant de te voir. J'espère juste que tu ne tenais pas à ton écharpe rouge car il a servi pour la concoction, dit Derek.

\- Mon écharpe rouge! m'exclamai-je et un vase vola dans la pièce voulant frapper le loup mais ce dernier l'évita et me lança un sourire supérieur.

Je grognai d'avoir loupé mon coup. Derek lui semblait fier de son coup. Je reportai mon regard sur mon père qui était devenu blanc comme un linge, je paniquai en allant vers lui. Le lycanthrope comprit rapidement mon désarroi et fit installer mon père sur la chaise qu'il utilise très souvent.

\- Shérif, vous allez bien? demanda Derek à ma place.

\- Non, non, rien ne va. Comment peux-tu entendre mon fils. Es-tu devenu comme Lydia, est-il mort? paniqua mon père.

Derek pointa le cardiogramme pour lui répondre à la dernière question. Les battements de mon cœur étaient toujours là souligner par ce bip énervant, affirmant à mon père que tout allait bien pour moi. John souffla de soulagement comprenant que je n'étais pas mort mais toujours dans le même état qu'hier.

\- Alors comment peux-tu l'entendre, redemanda mon père.

\- Je ne fais pas que seulement l'entendre, je peux le voir. Comme je l'ai dit, Deaton a créé une potion pour que je puisse communiquer avec lui et comprendre ce phénomène étrange.

\- Je ne suis pas un phénomène étrange. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus dans mon corps que forcément je suis bizarre. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que la bizarrerie? C'est de pas être dans la norme. Eh bien sache Derek que toi aussi tu es une bizarrerie.

Derek soupira levant les yeux au ciel. Mon père rit doucement comprenant la réaction du loup après tout c'était lui m'avait fait. Mais sa tête redevint triste.

\- J'aurai aimé pouvoir le voir et parler avec lui, dit-il.

Le lycanthrope fouilla d'un coup dans ses poches pour récupérer une fiole de couleur rouge.

\- Je me doutais de votre réaction alors Deaton a fait deux potions. Une pour moi et l'autre est pour vous. Vous êtes son père, il est naturel que vous le voyez sous sa nouvelle apparence, dit-il.

\- Mais Derek pourquoi as-tu voulu me voir? Tu n'aurais pas du normalement la donner à Scott ou Lydia. Pourquoi toi?

\- Scott n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Et Lydia était absente, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il fallait prendre rapidement les potions pour t'aider à reprendre ton apparence d'origine.

\- Et comment on fait? demanda mon père.

\- Trouver le problème qui pousse un esprit à rester entre deux mondes.

Mon père fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Derek. Il but la potion et au bout de quelques minutes son regard se posa sur moi.

\- Oh bon sang Stiles, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi papa, répondis-je comprenant parfaitement mon père.

\- Bien maintenant commençons à réfléchir, intervint Derek.

\- Et on doit le faire comment? demandai-je.

\- Souviens-toi d'une chose qui a pu faire que tu sois dans cet état.

\- Pourquoi maître Yoda n'a pas pu te le dire? m'étonnai-je.

\- S'il avait pu, je ne serai pas là à t'écouter dire des conneries.

\- Je trouve que tu vas fort! Je ne dis pas de conneries monsieur j'étais l'Alpha hyper bandant. Tout ce que je dis c'est réfléchi. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui t'est forcé à la boire cette potion tu aurais très bien pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper.

\- Comment voulais-tu qu'il s'occupe de ton problème alors que tout le monde t'en veut! s'exclama Derek.

J'écarquillai les yeux, mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, crachai-je avant de quitter la pièce en traversant le mur.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Derek jura manquant de frapper dans un meuble. John soupira.

\- Tu es allé trop loin dans ta provocation, dit-il.

\- Et vous voulez que je dise quoi? J'avais demandé à Scott pour aider de nouveau son ami dans le pétrin, il m'a répondu et je cite "je ne veux pas voir Stiles, que ce soit en tant que personne ou esprit.". Lydia a disparu je ne sais où. Isaac a lui aussi disparu avec Chris. Il restait qui Ethan? Kira? Le premier en voulait à Stiles d'avoir tué son jumeau. Et la renarde soutenait Scott, il n'avait plus grand choix dans cette meute détruite par le Nogitsune.

\- Je comprends que cette histoire a bouleversé tout le monde mais sache que Stiles se sent encore plus coupable car c'est lui qui a fait ça. Souviens-toi de la nuit où toute ta famille est morte dans l'incendie causé par Kate. Tu as du ressentir ce même sentiment de culpabilité.

Le cœur de Derek se comprima dans sa poitrine, il avait fait du mal à Stiles frappant à l'endroit le plus douloureux chez le garçon. Le loup voulut de la pièce pour aller chercher Stiles mais le shérif le retint.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, toi reste ici. C'est dans mon rôle de père, il est mon fils. Et puis, la disparition de Lydia est étrange, il faut garder un œil dessus.

\- Bien.

John sourit avant de passer la porte avant de soupirer.

\- Ces deux-là vont me donner du fil à retordre.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Aimé, pas aimé?**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine!**


End file.
